


Make It Come Back

by BroodingSoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodingSoul/pseuds/BroodingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and technology are like two unmixy things, so maybe he shouldn't have sent Stiles a text that says "I think I like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprettysmalldose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettysmalldose/gifts).



> [aprettysmalldose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettysmalldose) prompted me with a Sterek misunderstanding, "and a dash of happily ever after - stupid idiots pining - werewolf courting - red bull gives you wings? use any and all or none." She asked, and she received.

Look, Derek’s never really been all that great with technology, so he can’t actually be sure that the text went through,  _okay_?  So it’s not his fault that he keeps checking his phone every five minutes to see if Stiles texted him back.  Or every three minutes.  Or every minute.  It’s  _definitely_  not his fault that he stares at his phone for five minutes, willing Stiles to text him back.  It’s  _totally_  Stiles’ fault for not texting Derek back.

If only Derek could make sure that the text  _actually went through_.  He looks at the message again.

**> I think I like you**

Derek reads the five-word message over and over again until it doesn’t actually make sense anymore, and then keeps reading it until panic rushes up from his feet, filling his stomach, and racing right to his face until his scalp actually  _prickles_  with panic, because  _did he really text Stiles “_ ** _I think I like you”_**?!

There’s always hope that the message didn’t go through.

Except for that little “Delivered 11:11 a.m.” time stamp underneath the message that Derek somehow overlooked for the last twenty minutes.

A lot of thoughts go through Derek’s head all at one time and somehow the only thing he can pick out is Sofia Vergara saying “It sended!  Please come back!” from the marathon of _Modern Family_  that Stiles insisted on watching at the loft, because his dad had commandeered the television in the living room to watch football and Stiles had  _really_  felt the need to watch the show  _right then_.  He practically  _begged_  Derek to let him watch the show on Derek’s flat screen, the one Derek had just bought because why not settle down in Beacon Hills for a bit.  Stiles had actually  _whined_  until Derek relented.

The fact that Derek had nothing better to do and planned on saying yes before Stiles started begging doesn’t matter.

Five hours and twelve episodes later, Derek realized he loved  _Modern Family_  and also Stiles.  The way Stiles laughed with his whole body—legs and arms flailing as he cackled—was just too adorable not to notice and of course Stiles got so absorbed with the show that he didn’t notice Derek constantly looking at him and by the end of the night Derek had Stiles profile memorized.

And from that night, all Derek got was a stupid, massive crush on Stiles and now, Sofia Vergara’s Colombian accent on a loop in his head.

 _It sended.  Please come back_.

Clearly, Stiles is not answering the text because he is  _freaked the fuck out_.  Because, yeah, Derek isn’t exactly Joe Here’s-What-I’m-Feeling, and he tends to be the freaky loner type, and his scowl might be permanent.  Derek is pretty sure if he were Stiles and he got a text message from Derek Hale that said “ _I think I like you_ " he’d be freaked the fuck out, too.

So Stiles is freaked out and ignoring him.

Maybe Stiles is.  That’s probably more like it.   Because Scott is the Alpha now and Stiles is clearly aligned with Scott because hello, best friends.  Derek has never had a best friend, but he doesn’t need to have had one to know that there’s a reason they’re best friends.  So Stiles is in Scott’s pack, and now this Omega tells him “ _I think I like you_.”

So Stiles is mad and ignoring him.

Or maybe Stiles is embarrassed.  Or hurt.  Like emotionally.   _Or maybe physically and he’s lying dead in a ditch somewhere_.

Derek doesn’t realize he’s been pacing the living room until he trips over a rug and ends up sprawled out on the floor.  He lays there, on his back, glaring at the phone in his hand.

"Traitor," he hisses.

Stiles  _must_  be hurt because he checks his phone constantly, and Derek’s pretty sure Stiles has never gotten a text message he didn’t answer.

So if Derek goes over to Stiles’ house to make sure he’s okay, it’s because he has  _precedent_ and not because  _he needs an answer_.  He’s concerned,  _okay_?

Derek throws on his leather jacket, grabs his keys, and throws the door of the loft open, only to find Stiles standing there, about to knock.

"Um, hi?" Stiles greets him, eyebrows to the moon.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks breathlessly, scanning Stiles for some sign of injury.  His eyes fall to the DVD set of  _Modern Family_  Stiles is clutching in his hand.

Stiles’ eyebrows scrunch up quizzically.  “Yeah dude, are  _you_  okay?”  He strolls past Derek into the loft, just fucking  _strolls_  right past Derek like Derek didn’t send him the most important text message in the world that Stiles  _still hasn’t answered_.

Derek shuts the loft door, shrugs the jacket off, and takes a quick breath.  “I texted you a half hour ago and you still haven’t replied.”

"You did?"  Stiles tosses the DVD set on the couch and pulls his phone out of his pocket.  The screen is dark.  "Oh, I accidentally turned my phone off."  He presses a button and the screen lights up as the phone begins to load.

"No!"  Derek shouts and lunges for the phone, wrenching it out of Stiles’ hand.  Stiles’ mouth drops open in shock.

"Dude, what in blue hell…?"  Stiles trails off, too confused by Derek’s behavior to put together a sentence.

"Demons!" Derek blurts out.  "Cell phones!  Um.  Demons using cell phones to possess people.  It’s—it’s a thing."

Stiles blinks a few times in disbelief.  “Okay, I have a lot to say about that.  One, that’s not a thing, that’s basically a movie called  _Pulse_.  Two, if demons actually  _were_  possessing people through their cell phones, why would you text me to warn me about it?  Three, I’m starting to think  _you’re_  possessed because  _what the fuck_.”  Stiles’ cell phone trills.  He walks over to Derek and pries his cell phone from Derek’s hand.  “Four, I apparently have a text message that I would like to read.”

"Fine," Derek sighs.  Stiles thumbs at the screen of his phone as Derek flops down on a kitchen stool, his head hung in embarrassment and defeat.

The loft is so silent that Derek is pretty sure Stiles just, like, disappeared.  That Stiles read Derek’s text message and somehow just stopped existing in the world entirely.

But then he hears Stiles’ footsteps approaching him.  He braces himself, unable to look Stiles in the eyes.

"You, um…you think you like me?" Derek hears Stiles asks.

"…demons possessed my phone and sent the text message?" Derek answers hesitantly.

"Derek."

Derek just nods, eyes still cast downward.  All he sees is Stiles’ feet, and his own hands resting on his thighs.

And then he sees Stiles’ hands reaching out, and long, nimble fingers lacing into his own.  Derek looks up to see Stiles with that stupid, beautiful smirk on his face.

"Why do you think I always come over here?" Stiles asks.  "Like with  _Modern Family_.  My dad doesn’t even  _watch_  football.  I came over at 3 p.m. on a Wednesday.  He was  _at work_.”  Stiles cracks up, letting go of one of Derek’s hands to wipe at tears in his eyes.

Derek tries to pull his other hand away, but Stiles just grips it tighter as he laughs.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I’m an idiot," Derek grouses.

"Yeah, but you’re a cute idiot," Stiles teases.  He takes another step toward Derek until he’s basically standing in between Derek’s legs.  Stiles is so close that, from his seated position, Derek has to look up to meet his eyes.

Which means that Derek’s head is also tilted up when Stiles leans down and brushes his lips quickly over Derek’s, cautiously yet quickly, like Derek might pull away or turn back into grumpy old Derek.

"I think I like  _you_ ,” Stiles whispers in Derek’s ear, his breath tickling at Derek’s neck.  Stiles pulls back and his cocky smirk has been replaced by something more tentative, more bashful, more  _sweet_ , and Derek is pretty sure he’s the Grinch because his heart just grew three sizes, and he’s suddenly overwhelmed with the need to touch Stiles in some way.

Not leaving the stool, Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles’ hands, and pulls him in closer.  He lets go, and Stiles runs his hands up Derek’s arms, across his shoulders, and come to a rest on the back of Derek’s neck.  Derek encircles his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulls him in farther, pressing his cheek against Stiles’ chest, right over his heart, which is thumping in the most peaceful way possible.

Derek breathes in and smells everything that makes Stiles smell like Stiles:  laundry detergent, some sort of spicy body wash marketed specifically for teenaged boys, and Red Bull.  A lot of thoughts go through Derek’s head all at one time and somehow the only thing he can pick out is  _Red Bull gives you wings_  and Derek feels like an idiot because right now it’s giving  _him_  wings.  He feels like he could fly away right now, his heart is so light.

Derek already hates this feeling because how is he going to maintain his tough guy person anymore, but he just nuzzles into Stiles’ embrace even more, humming appreciatively.

Stiles pulls back.  “You wanna watch  _Modern Family_?” he asks.

“ _God_ , yes.”  They sit on the couch, Stiles practically in Derek’s lap.  Stiles reaches across Derek to grab the DVD set, and then Derek’s mouth is on his, searching, finding, hands grasping and fingers gripping.

Sofia Vergara never stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://broodingsoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
